-JISK: Tales of Adventures-
by IsoMS
Summary: -JISK: Tales of Adventures- Is a story about the limitless world of fantasy, a world where animals can speak and many fantasy creatures come to live. Follow the adventures of the two brothers Kakuro and Sam, the knight Jordan and ofcourse the spirit Iso. Follow all these incredible people trough their adventures as they go after their dreams in the large world of Saigarnia.
1. The Cart

_This story plays in a world which is middle aged styled, the only difference in this world is that humans aren't the only superior creatures existing.._

* * *

**A cart with two children aged around 7 years old crossed trough the streets of Hako, the dwarf mining town. One of the boys had long blonde hair, he was wearing casual farmer's clothes. The other boy had short black hair and was wearing the same kind of clothes the blonde haired boy was wearing.**

"Wow! Sam, this cart is going really fast!" **The boy with the long blond hair said this as they crossed trough the street, a lot of bystanders had to jump to the side to not get hit by the cart.**

"Y- y- yeah.. it really does go fast.. especially since we went off the that hill.." **He said as he held tightly onto the wood of the cart. **"W- we'll get in deep trouble again.. Kakuro.." **He said as they get near the town hall. A group of dwarfs was standing right infront of the town hall at the time.**

**The dwarves turned their heads as they heard the sound of a cart nearing, they then spot the two boys on the cart that was nearing quickly. **"Everyone lookout!" **One of the dwarves said, but it surprisingly the cart stopped before it could've hit the group of dwarfs.**

"Heh.. how did we stop..?" **Kakuro looked to the back of the cart and saw a tall knight with iron armor, it had the emblem of the –Human Region-**

"Holy pickles.. he's a knight.. straight from the Human Region" **Kakuro said, he seemed to look at the knight admirably. **"Err.. thank you for pulling our cart over.. Sir." **He said politely to the knight.**

**The knight took his helmet off and laughed, seeming amused. His black hair waves with the wind that blew by. **"Héhé.. no problem kid, why did you even consider crossing down the streets with that cart? It seems like you've got nothing else to do.." **The knight said.**

"W- well Sir.. we are pretty bored.. our dad is a merchant and he's mostly out traveling. Leaving us in the town" **Sam said this as he grabbed his small leather bag. ** "Yeah, though we want to be adventurers.. to go on cool adventures and meet new people!" **Kakuro said.**

**The boys saw the knight thinking deeply, the night brushed his hair out of his eyes and then looks at the boys with all seriousness. **"Hmm.. you sound full of potential.. would you two want to become my squires if i gave you the chance to? **The knight asked to them.**

**The boys look at each other, they then said: **"Yes, sir!"

**The knight nods. **"Okay, that's set then.. I'm assuming you have parental permission?" **He grins as he said that.**

"Well, our father is off on one of his business trips.. so he won't be back in 4 months or so" **Kakuro said. **"Indeed, by the way Sir.. what is your name?" **Sam asked.**

"My name is " **The knight replied as he pretends to look like a famous knight. **"In any case.. i suggest the both of you should get the stuff you can carry, we're having a long journey ahead of us" **Jordan said to them.**

**Kakuro and Sam nod and say:** "Yes, !" **They ran off to their decent sized house taking the knight with them.**

**They were seen leaving the Dwarf town not long after that..**

* * *

_**To be Continued…**_


	2. The Travel and the Forest

_Our three brave friends: Jordan, Kakuro and Sam had finally begun their journey into the wide world full of adventures, traps and possible friendships!_

"My god.. how long till we finally get to the next town, Sir Jordan?" **Sam sighed as the three of them were walking trough the grassy plain lands, Sir Jordan, the knight, was riding on his brown colored horse while Kakuro and Sam had to walk after him.**

"Oh come on little Sam, we've only been traveling for two days now.. don't tell me you're already tired?" **Sir** **Jordan said this as he ate some bread that he took out of his leather bag. **

"Take an example of your brother Kakuro, he hasn't complained as much as you did trough this journey" **Sir Jordan looked over to Kakuro to see what Kakuro was doing. Kakuro seemed to be half asleep as he walked.**

**Kakuro hadn't slept since they left the dwarf town.**

**Jordan sighs and stops his horse. **"Okay, we'll set camp right over this spot. We'll continue tomorrow after we have rest"

**He lead his horse and the two boys to a spot that was close to a forest with large and tall trees. **

**They took all the stuff out of their bags and began to set up their tents, the two brothers were sharing one tent while Sir Jordan the knight had his own tent.**

**Sam looked around the area they were in but he stayed away from the forest, it gave him a very bad feeling.. like something was luring around there inside the forest. **

"Hmm.. i really can't wait to see and meet all the new people in our journey" **He said as he looked up at the purple red sky, the sun was setting and the night was about to fall. **

**Sam looked over at the distance, only seeing more grassy hills ahead of them. **"This will be a long journey.." **He sighs as he walks back to the campsite.**

**They were all sitting around a campfire Sir Jordan made, it was very dark now. Especially since the moon was hidden behind the clouds.**

"We will have to take nightwatch, it's possible that thugs are luring around at night.." **Sir Jordan said this as he added more wood to the campfire.**

"Why would there be any thugs around here.. we're not even close to a small village nor a town of any sort" **Sam said as he drank some water.**

"The thugs tend to attack and rob travelers around these parts of the lands, since this is a popular travel route for travelers" **Jordan said to Sam.**

"Then.. how are we even supposed to defend ourselves when thugs might appear?" **Kakuro said as looked at the knight.**

"Me and my brother don't even know how to handle a sword, unless you're planning to learn us how to fight" **Kakuro looked at the knight with his hopeful eyes.**

**Sir Jordan nods to them. **"You're right Kakuro, you'll have to learn the art of sword dueling in order to defend yourselves for harmful enemies"

**Sir Jordan then got up and grabbed his sword, he stares at the dark forest.**

"Hmm.. strange.. it's like something or someone has been watching us the whole time" **Sir Jordan looked to the forest again to make sure if nothing would come out.**

"Well, i guess it safe to say that we'll have a quiet ni-" **He then got hit by a rock that came from the forest, he stumbles a little turns to the forest with an irritated look.**

"Who did that?!~Come out right now!" **He said loudly, but only more small rocks were thrown at them.**

**They could hear giggles of little girls echoe trough the forest.**

**Sir Jordan calmed a little as he began to think. **"Those are pixies.. and it seems like they like to annoy us" **His sword glows blue.**

"W- wha.. what in the world" **Sam looks as the sword began to glow blue.**

**Another rock hit the head of the knight and he now fell back, the blue glow disappeared from his sword.**

"Ugh.. those pixies are on my nerves.." **Sir Jordan slowly got up and grabbed his helmet, he put the helmet on and grabbed his sword aswell.**

**The pixies appeared out of the forest, they were holding small rocks in the arms.**

"Alright, you asked for it.. NO MERCY!" **He called out as he charged to the group of pixies.**

**The pixies threw their rocks at the brave knight, they seemed to have no effect at all. **

**The blue glow came from his sword once more, he then made three quick slashes in the air. **

**Three blue waves hit the pixies and paralized the pixies, making them drop on the ground.**

"A paralize attack always works" **He sighs and smiles as he took his helmet off.**

"That was soooo.. cooool!" **Kakuro looks at the knight.**

"How did you even do that?! It's like you used magic for that one attack" **Sam looked over to the knight's sword, only seeing the blue glow slowly fading away.**

"A lot of practise is needed to pull of such an attack, especially for humans like we are" **Sir Jordan said this as he looked over to the group of paralized pixies.**

**Sir Jordan walked over to the pixies and crouched down to the one who seemed to be the leader, telling from the clothes she was wearing.**

"I'm assuming you want to leave as soon as possible right?' **He said as he looked down at her.**

"Y- Yes! We won't annoy you again.. we were only joking, that's all!" **She said as she could barely look up.**

**The knight snapped his fingers, the paralize was lifted and the pixies quickly flew away. Back into the forest where they came from.**

"Now.. let's all get to sleep.. I'm tired of all this.." **He sighs as he walked to his tent.**

**The two brothers looked at each other and just shrugged, they then just stepped to their own tent.**

* * *

_Next Morning_

**.**

**.**

**The three packed all of their stuff and continued their travel trough the plain grassy lands.**

* * *

_**To be continued..**_


End file.
